Crowtalon's Madness/Chapter 3
A moon had passed ever since the death of Thrushsong and Webwhisker. Juniperkit and Kestrelkit especially noticed the tremendous change in Crowkit. Ever since she pledged to be strong for the sake of ThunderClan, she had become cold, withdrawn and reserved. She hardly talked or even interacted with any cat, not letting herself become close to a cat ever again, not letting herself feel, all for the sake of staying mentally strong. But the cats all around her knew that the death of her parents had destroyed her forever. Today, Crowkit kept herself focused on tasks normally an apprentice would do, but the only apprentice left was Deathpaw, held back from becoming a warrior for a whole moon because of an unprovoked attack on a WindClan apprentice. Cloverpaw and Cedarpaw had become warriors already, however, with new names - Cloverleaf and Cedarbark. Crowkit just silently collected moss in the middle of the forest, accompanied by Deathpaw who was mumbling and grumbling under his breath. "Crowkit, why are you doing this to yourself? You're only four moons old while I'm a whole twelve moons old! You should be playing with Juniperkit and Kestrelkit, not doing duties with me, a pathetic stayback apprentice." Deathpaw snorted. "They don't need me," Crowkit murmured softly. "'Course they do, furbrain! Every kit needs some fun in their kithood." Deathpaw mewed. "I've had enough fun. It's time for me to grow up." Crowkit growled. "Just leave me alone, will you?" "Great StarClan, you could be a little nicer!" Deathpaw grumbled, rubbing his cheek where a mosquito had bitten him. Crowkit soaked moss inside a small bubbling stream connecting to the Lake before bringing it to the elders. "Crowkit? Is that you?" Clawedleg rasped from the back of the den. "Yes, I would expect your sense of smell to be better." Crowkit hissed. She dropped a soaking bundle in front of Clawedleg, who gratefully lapped up the water. "Crowkit." A gentle mew sounded from beside Clawedleg. It was Hickorypaw, who was the retired apprentice that was tragically blinded in an accident involving a badger. "Be more respectful to your elders." "Sorry." Crowkit said, dropping another bundle in front of Hickorypaw, then Smokehawk. "Do you feel like life isn't worth carrying on?" Hickorypaw asked suddenly. Crowkit froze. How did he guess my thoughts? ''"Yes," she mewled shyly. There was no point putting up a sharp front now. She was only a kit, after all. Deathpaw ''was right. "Let me tell you a story about how I felt when I was blinded," Hickorypaw gestured with his tail to a spot Crowkit could sit right next to him. Crowkit shuffled over, and plopped down. "I was a promising young apprentice back then," Hickorypaw recalled. "I was eager to learn and learnt fast. Best was I remembered everything and applied everything I knew. I was one of the best hunters and fighters the Clan had ever known. Everyone thought I would get my warrior name early. Even Maplestar was impressed. But alas, that was not the destiny StarClan planned for me." He paused to take a breather, then continued. "All the praise was bound to get to my head. I got cocky and arrogant, so arrogant that when I heard that ThunderClan territory harboured a vixen expecting cubs, I decided to tackle it by myself. After all, I really did want to get my warrior name early. But the vixen possessed a mother's love and ferocity to defend her unborn cubs, and she fought with a skill unmatched. One of her deadly clawed paws slashed across both my eyes, and from that day on, I could never see again." Crowkit shuddered. "How did you find the strength to move on?" she meowed. "I don't know either. StarClan blessed me with determination." Crowkit wanted to spit. StarClan had no power over warriors, and StarClan was useless and weak! Or else, why would they let cats die a tragic death, and let warriors suffer grief? Instead, Crowkit dipped her head respectfully to Hickorypaw. "Thank you for sharing your story with me," she mewed tersely, before exiting the elders' den and padding into the clearing. She noticed Blizzardwing, Darkwater, Maplestar and Dewleaf huddled together in a furious debate, their heads together, mewing things urgently. Blizzardwing's hackles were lifted and Dewleaf's tail was lashing. Feeling a spark of curiosity for the first time since her parents' deaths, Crowkit snuck closer, her paws hardly making a sound. She had shed most of her kit fluff and was growing well; and her black pelt stuck out. She didn't know why the warriors didn't notice her at all. "The poor kit has gone through enough!" Dewleaf hissed, her hackles lifting. Her paws kneaded the ground, and her claws unsheathed and sheathed. "Only with the right parenthood then can she become a greater warrior," Blizzardwing spat. "This is not about the greatness of warriors! This is about the state of a kit's mental health!" Dewleaf cried, lashing her paw at Blizzardwing. The tom ducked, and Darkwater let out a low growl. "Enough!" Maplestar snarled, pushing herself between the two sides. "Dewleaf, however battered Crowkit is, parents would help her heal. If you are truly concerned about her mental state, would you really want Crowkit to grow up with the stigma of an orphan?" "Easy for you to say, growing up happily with a complete family," Dewleaf muttered angrily under her breath. "Attitude, Dewleaf! So it is decided, that Blizzardwing and Darkwater will become the foster parents of Crowkit?" Maplestar snapped. "I guess," Dewleaf said. Maplestar's hazel gaze turned on Crowkit, finally noticing her. Crowkit had frozen with terror. Having foster parents is an insult to my parents' memory! How could Maplestar be so foolish? Besides, Blizzardwing is SHADOWCLAN! ShadowClan has always been known for cruelty! Dewleaf is right, this would destroy me! "Crowkit?" Maplestar's tone softened, her anger melting. "Come, and meet your new parents." Crowkit took tiny pawsteps forward. She didn't want Blizzardwing and Darkwater to be her parents, not at all. But she couldn't disobey Maplestar's orders; after all, the Clan leader's word was the warrior code, always to be obeyed and carried out. Blizzardwing, a malevolent gleam in his eyes, smirked cruelly. He padded to Crowkit, towering over her. Crowkit lifted her chin, glaring back at Blizzardwing. "Your life will be changed forever," he growled softly, unsheathing his claws. "You will soon learn the true meaning of life," Darkwater chimed in, baring her fangs. "I'm not afraid," Crowkit snarled, hackles lifting. "Just try me." "Oh, we will," Blizzardwing cackled as Maplestar and Dewleaf padded off. Darkwater stepped forward and unsheathed her claws, then swiped it across Crowkit's cheek. Crowkit hissed, feeling the sting of her claws as fresh blood beaded at the wound and dripped down her cheek. Then Blizzardwing leaped forward in front of Darkwater, and placed a paw right on Crowkit's throat, his claws piercing her fur. "From now on, you will only listen to us." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Super Editions